Hallucinations
by sora12212
Summary: Zatch has been acting very, very strange lately. Hallucinations, and sensitive to touch. Not long after, he is diagnosed with a fatal disease, what will Kiyo do to help Zatch? More likely, what can he do to save him from the clutches of death?
1. Unknown

**So anyway, this is a thing for the "Story Challenge" for like, family dreamer or something like that. I'm trying the first one, since I have no idea what House is. *sweatdrop* LOOK DUFORT'S DOING THE CARAMELDANSEN! (Just type in Zatch Bell caramelldansen) *SUPER VOLCANIC NOSEBLEED***

**Hey, did you guys know I'm going to be drawing...**

**A FEMININE DUFORT. Yah, he's a girl, with a bow and the girlish attributes. Except boobs. That would be scary on Dufort, technically what I'm drawing is Dufort dressed as a girl, sorta.**

**Also, I studied different diseases to find out which one Zatch should have, and I settled with one, you should be able to figure it out by chapter two, depending on how many clues I give.**

**So anyways, this is the story that family dreamer-something-rather wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell AT ALL. Purely fan-made, it is.**

**

* * *

**

"Kiyo...?"

The moody teenager looked his mamodo, slightly glaring since the boy had interrupted his program on TV.

"My head hurts. A lot." Zatch whimpered.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "Hurt how?"

Zatch twiddled his fingers, debating whether he was going to get yelled at for interrupting. "It feels like my heart is up there and it's pounding, and it feels like my head is being smashed against a wall with every beat.

The student sat up, reached forward and lightly felt Zatch's forehead, it was warm, warmer than normal. Zatch slightly winced at Kiyo's touch, Kiyo blinked, had he been hard on Zatch lately? He recalled the last week, no not really, he told Zatch to leave him alone, but that gave Zatch no reason to be scared.

The blonde child gulped, his eyes trembling. The teenager put his hand on his chin. "You have a slight fever. I have children's medicine in the cabinet." He intoned, patting Zatch head softly, once again the boy trembled at Kiyo's touch, as though frightened.

Kiyo frowned at that, and walked into the kitchen, he opened up a light brown cabinet and took out a bright reddish pink liquid in a bottle. He carefully opened the bottle, not to spill its sticky contents onto the floor. Zatch was watching Kiyo like a hawk, his eyes darting around the room fearfully.

The teenager took a very small plastic cup and precisely filled the cup almost to the brim. "Here, drink this." Kiyo told Zatch, he knelt down and held the cup out to Zatch.

The blond child blinked, and gulped. He slowly, agonizingly slowly, reached for the cup, and snatched it away from Kiyo's hand once his little fingers made contact. But as soon as the cup was in the boy's possession, he seemed not to know what do with it.

Kiyo chuckled. "Just drink it, Zatch. It tastes good." He gave a sympathetic smile to the boy.

Zatch's eyes flitted around the room, and he looked at Kiyo once, and slowly brought the cup to his lips and swallowed the small amount of liquid.

The teenager took the cup from Zatch and stood up, walking over to the sink and washing out the contents of the cup. He looked at Zatch again, who was looking around the room, he was terrified, the poor thing. Kiyo turned off the water, and stepped up to Zatch. "Hey, buddy. You okay?"

Zatch looked at Kiyo and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kiyo. My head still hurts though."

Kiyo nodded. "Okay, the medicine will kick in soon." He told the boy.

The lightning blonde blinked and swallowed. He gave a small smile.

The teenager smiled back. "Let's go to sleep. It's getting late."

* * *

The next morning, a teenager was awoken aruptly when the brightness of the day seeped through the window and scorched the teenagers cheeks. The teenager opened his eyes wearily, and saw that the sun was trying to break through the clouds. A cloudy overcast day.

The next thing he noticed was Zatch. Oh goodness.

The boy was backed into the corner of the room, trembling and his eyes fixed on something in front of him, his eye twitched several times, and he looked as though Zofis had a second form that scared the living daylights out of him.

Kiyo shot out of bed, letting the covers fly. "Hey, Zatch!" He called. However, the boy didn't notice him, let alone respond. Soon he began to tremble so much he was vibrating at the invisible creature in front of him. He continued to twitch,tears beginning to form at the ends of his eyes.

"Zatch!" He yelled, gripping the boy's shoulders and gave a sharp shake.

Well, let's put it everything went to chaos there.

Zatch, he _flipped out. _And Kiyo means _flip. Out._

He sharply yelped as though Kiyo's touch hurt him, and tried to back farther into the wall. He shrieked loudly and slapped Kiyo's hand away. "Go! Go away!" He yelled, beginning to cry.

Before Kiyo had time to react, Zatch quickly stood up and tackled at Kiyo, and sat on his stomach, beginning to send punches to the poor teenager's face.

"Kiyo? Zatch? Are you okay?" Hana Takamine cracked open the boy's door and peeked in. The woman cried out when she saw Zatch beating Kiyo to a pulp. "Zatch! Hey! Stop that!" She cried, quickly running in and grabbing the boy's arms. "Hey! Stop that!" She picked Zatch up and held the boy to her chest. Soon, the rapid jabs to Hana's chest ceased to his fast tightly grabbing her shirt and he began to cry into it.

Kiyo slowly stood up, his nose bleeding and one of his eyes forming a black eye. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked.

Hana looked at Kiyo. "That's the question that's in my head. What happened?" She looked at Kiyo worriedly. "He's trembling, the poor thing."

Kiyo sighed. "I woke up, and saw him trembling in the corner, as though he saw something that scared him, then I walked over there and tried to snap him out of it, then he just... snapped." Kiyo rubbed the back of his head.

Mrs. Takamine pursed her lips, thinking. "Maybe I should take him to the doctor... I'll schedule an appointment right away." She intoned. Hana softly put the boy on Kiyo's bed in a sitting position. "Don't worry, Zatch. You'll be fine." She reassuringly patted the boy's head and walked out of the room.

Zatch looked at insane and terrified as ever.


	2. Blackie

****

Hm. Maybe the idea I had in mind will be different...

**Disclaimer: I claim absolutely NO ownership to Zatch Bell. All characters associated with the anime are not owned by me.**

**

* * *

**

The young teenager looked sympathetically at Zatch as the poor thing sat by the TV, staring at the carpet. Kiyo had tried everything to cheer up the boy, Vulcan 300 resulted to be smashed to pieces, Praying Mantis Joe wasn't payed any attention to, even yellowtail didn't work; Zatch would look away from it.

Not soon enough, Hana came back, and told the boys they were heading to the hospital.

The problem with that was, Zatch didn't want to.

Kiyo picked up Zatch, but he quickly fell through Kiyo's arms from struggling, bait of any kind were not looked at, and eventually Kiyo had to drag the poor boy by his arm.

Somehow, they got the boy in the car, strapping him in securely, and getting in the front seat next to Hana. She drove off quickly, and Kiyo swore she drove just a bit over the speed limit.

Once they had reached the hospital, Kiyo had humiliated himself by pulling a struggling Zatch into the hospital.

"Kiyo? Hana? The doctor is ready to see Zatch." She called cheerfully.

The teenager sighed in relief, as Zatch didn't really try to struggle this time. When they reached the room, a tall man with grayish-silver hair and a bright smile. Certificates and awards hung on the walls, and a table in the corner of the room had needles, cottonballs, a sink, and more.

Kiyo set Zatch down gently on the bed. "His personality is so much different in such a short amount of time, we think maybe he had gotten quite a cold." He reported.

Zatch looked around the room, as though he were looking for something, he didn't move, however.

The doctor looked at Zatch curiously, his fingers cupping his chin. "Hey, Zatch is it? How've you been?" He asked kindly, his voice hearty and resembling a grandfather.

The blonde child looked at the man before him. "I've been good, thank you." The boy's attention was not turned towards the doctor, but in various places of the room, as though looking for something.

"Do you see something?" He asked again, his pencil ready for note-taking.

Zatch looked back at the doctor. "... Nooo..." He trailed off in mid-sentence. The middle-aged man sighed. "Zatch, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's happening." He told the boy softly.

The young mamodo slumped his shoulders and looked away, completely silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Kiyo woke up the next day, he saw Zatch in the corner of the room, drawing on a piece of paper with a black crayon.

"Oh, Zatch! How you feeling, little buddy?" The teenager asked.

The blonde turned to face him, his voice innocent. "I'm feeling good. I'm drawing with Blackie." Zatch murmured, still drawing.

A puzzled look crossed Kiyo's face. "Who's Blackie?" The question was ominous to Kiyo, he had never heard of a name like 'Blackie'. Maybe one of Zatch's imaginary friends.

Zatch grabbed a red crayon, then began to scribble on the page with the pastel stick. "My friend. He said I looked lonely, so he said he'll play with me." He replied, dropping the current coloring item and grabbing a blue one.

Kiyo stood up and walked over to Zatch, trying to peek at his drawing. "Is he nice? Can I meet him?" He asked, trying to sound kind and not hurt Zatch's feelings, since his feelings have been upside-down lately.

The mamodo stopped coloring, not turning to look at him. "He doesn't like you, Kiyo. He doesn't like mom either." He muttered softly.

The teenager was taken aback. "Why not? Is it because I can be mean to you sometimes?" He wondered. Probably. Kiyo's never really nice to Zatch, unless he was in a good mood.

"Yes. Blackie says that he wants you to go away. But I said I liked you, and that you're nice when you want to be, so Blackie agreed, but he says even though I like you, he still doesn't like you."

Kiyo ran a stressed hand through his hair. "So... I can't meet Blackie?"

Zatch nodded, then he picked up his picture, inspecting the final touches. The teenager tried looking over Zatch's shoulders. But the blonde turned towards Kiyo. "Don't look at the picture."

The teenager sighed. "Why not?"

"Because, it's my picture."

Kiyo sat down beside Zatch. "It's fine if you don't want me to look, I was just curious, that's all." He intoned casually. The young mamodo hugged the drawing close to his chest. "Okay."

* * *

That night, Kiyo lied awake in bed, looking at Zatch peacefully sleep in the futon next to his, the picture right beside him, turned down.

He had been debating whether or not to sneak over and glance at the picture, everything Zatch did was good to look at to analyze what's happening to him.

Eventually, Kiyo rose out of bed and tiptoed beside the small child. Zatch screwed his eyes tight, then let them relax slowly, as though he saw something in his dreams that frightened him.

The teenager leaned over and quietly took the piece of paper. He felt guilty he was doing something against Zatch's will, but it could help him with what's happening to him.

When he looked at the portrait, he almost fell backwards.

A older child, about 13, was sitting next to Zatch on the picture, their arms were black sticks, and Zatch had a wide, happy smile on his face that resembled a 'U'. The other child had a calmer smile on his face, his hair was hung down and jet black, while his shirt was color bright red, and wearing light blue jeans.

The boy's eyes were touched with a light blue, and Zatch looked as though he was talking to the boy.

"That's Blackie, Kiyo."

* * *

**Lol, I need to change one of the genres to horror...**


End file.
